Cove Cresta
by Arius15
Summary: This is about what my life would be if i was in hunger games, please read and review, spoilers from later books.


The hunger games before and after.

My name is Cove Cresta. I am 15 years old and I am a District 4 citizen. I am 5'10". I am Annie Cresta's(the winner of the 72nd hunger games) younger brother. I am among the richer families in District 4 thanks to my sister who won the hunger games last year...

The hunger games is a game where 24 tributes(2 from each of the 12 Districts) compete in a battle to the death. There is only one winner.

My story starts in the bakery of District 4, when I was with my friend Gloss Lien. We were just buying some cinnamon bread when the net factory across the street went up in flames. We were among the few people to see it happened. All the people possible were trying to put it out but it was no use...

The next day was the 73rd reaping and District 4 was hurting because of the fire. I only had 4 slips in the reaping bowl unlike some people in District 4 who have to take something called tesserae which is a one year supply of oil and grain in exchange for an extra slip in the reaping bowl. The peacekeepers formed the lines with the 12 year olds, the 13 year olds... Etc...

Since my older sister has already won the games(last year) she has immunity from being in the games again. I wait and listen to the girls name called. Brook Lien! I stood in shock for a few moments and I looked over at Gloss and he was almost crying. I was so in shock I didn't hear my name called so the peacekeepers grabbed me and took me up to the stage. After the rest of the ceremony I was taken to an all white room with a green plush couch...

My Mom and Dad came in first. After they said goodbye Annie came in and gave me some pointers on the games and left. The last person was Gloss and I promised him I would try to protect his little 12 year old sister. Once that was over with I was taken to the train station and we were on our way to the Capitol...

Once we got to the Capitol we were introduced to our stylists and she and her helpers took measurements of my body. My stylists name was aqua. She wanted to do a suit where it looked like fish were swimming around me in 3D. Brook had a guy named franc who did the same thing but in dress form...

Once we were done with the stylists we were taken to our chariots to ride in front of millions of Capitol citizens. After we met the president we had an amazing dinner of lamb stew and rice, we were taken to the training center to wait to have our interviews with Caesar Flickerman...

I was told earlier by my mentor who is the famous Finnick Odair to act kind but to show my strengths and not my weaknesses. He tells me to team up with the careers but if I feel the need to split up I should...

During my interview with Caesar he takes what words I fumble with and corrects them for me. I tell the audience a story from my past and people are loving it. Caesar asks me some questions about Annie and our time is up. Caesar thanks me and the crowd claps and I go and take my seat. I ponder what my friends in D-4 are thinking of Brook and I's interview...

Finnick later tells me to go big on my skill showing for the gamemakers so I can get a high # on the tribute skill list. If I get a high score I will get sponsors so Finnick can send me a trident with the money my sponsors give to him...

In the morning we meet a lady named Atala and she is the main trainer. As I look around I see the many training sessions around the room, Atala explains the sessions and let's us have 2 hrs of free time to roam around the different stations. I chose to go to the snares and rope tying, etc because i knew i was already good enough with most weapons. One of the main courses is the gauntlet which is a bunch of different height platforms going up and down as trainers try to knock you off the platforms...

2 nights later we had 10 minutes with the gamemakers to impress them on a scale of 1-12 one being the worst twelve the best. I show the gamemakers many of my talents with weapons and I end up with a 9 which is a very good score if I do say so myself. The score help people know how well the gamemakers think we will do...

The next day at 2 o'clock we were sent into the arena, naturally District 1, 2, and 4 are together we are called careers or elites because sometimes we are trained since young kids. We are taken underground and get our clothes for the arena. Aqua says goodbye and good luck. I get in the tube which brings me up to the arena. I scan the arena and it is a little forest, a big lake going every which way and then there are mountains. After i look at the arena i look at the circle of tributes and look for my allies. After we make eye contact there is 17 seconds left. ...3...2...1...GONG! After the gong rings the chaos begins. The careers take down those that try to go to get weapons and other things...

I found a list of the tributes names:  
D-1-Shine and Gravel  
D-2-Brutus and Elena  
D-3-Wires and Volts  
D-4-Cove and Brook  
D-5-Grant and Loose  
D-6-Boost and Lites  
D-7-Axel and Willow  
D-8-Dan and Lila  
D-9-Seva and Jane  
D-10-Billy and Suzy  
D-11-LeBron and Tiffany  
D-12-Weaser and Chelsea

Nine tributes are dead on the first day from the bloodbath. My alliance is with both from 1, the girl from 2, me and brook. The boy from two deserted us and eventually died. On the 2nd day 2 people die from a fire from the gamemakers. On the 3rd day only 1 person died because of a lightning storm. On the fourth day the boy from 1 also ran off so it's me and 3 girls. On the fifth day there was a huge battle which killed almost everyone. On the sixth day there are 6 left-Me, Brook, the girl from 2, the boy from 5, the girl from 12, and the boy from 11(he was very badly hurt). The seventh and eighth day 1 person dies each day...

On the 9th day there were 5, the girl from 2, Me, Brook, the boy from 11 and the girl from 12. The gamemakers force us to the cornucopia for a final battle. The girl from 12 has a silver bow and 6 arrows left the girl from 2 is with us but the 12 girl kills her, so we go to attack her when she shoots 5 arrows at us and pins me down by my arm and she starts running before I do and brook throws her knife and misses, the girl from 12 shoots the last arrow just as I throw my trident, my weapon pierces her just as her arrow hits brook in the leg..

So it is down to me and brook. I walk over and help her up when all of the sudden I hear a mutt howl and I say "RUN!" but I forgot about her leg, I have to give brook my trident and carry her because her leg got shot by the District 12 girl. We reach the lake and swim out to the island and make a barricade. Brook had a pack of a bunch of weapons and food in her bag so we can probably hold out a little longer...

Two days later we killed all but 3 of the mutts and we are out of food. I only have the trident Finnick sent me when I see the boy from 11 run out and kill the 3 remaining mutts by surprise. We run toward the tribute and attack him he cuts brook's neck and she crumpled to the ground. I jump into the lake and he tries to catch me but he drowns and dies after a few moments. I run back to brook who is lying in pain and I try to help her but she is dead by the end of the night...

After my victory interview with Caesar Flickerman, I head home I move into my own victor house with my sister's house right next to mine. I haven't talked to Gloss or his family since the reaping day but I will probably look for him sometime soon...

Two months later...

Today I found Gloss and told him I was sorry but he said it was not my fault and I did everything I could but I knew he had mixed emotions about me winning and not Brook...

The next few months was better for District 4. We rebuilt a bigger net factory and a bunch of people moved from District 1, 5 & 12. Six of those people were Rex Kreedo from District 5, Lindsay Zane from District 1, Audrey Jones, Kara Trez, Abigail Raya and Mertag Sven from 12. We made a room for us to get together in one of the rooms in my house...

Three months later Lindsay lost her family to a fire so we made a private (house) in Annie's house cause she didn't care. While my friends were working Lindsay and I made a training course for our friends just in case they were reaped into the hunger games...

Six months later...

We were talking when Rex said "Are you going to be a mentor in the next games". I actually forgot about the games but I wasn't sure if it was Annie, Finnick, or Me as the mentor so we moved on...

Four months later...

I was standing in the back of the crowd during the reaping. From District 4 the tributes were a girl named Tara and a boy named Ethan. Tara looked promising as a tall 17 year old but ethan only was 13...

As I was watching the other reapings there was a girl from 12 who volunteered for her sister and usually in 12 no-one does that. A few others looked okay but again the careers had the strongest looking tributes. I got sent the list of tributes and their mentors and here's how it looked.

MEN. / WOMEN  
MENTOR  
District 1-Marvel & Glimmer  
Mentor-Cashmere  
District 2-Cato & Clove  
Mentor-Enobaria  
District 3-Pulse & Wiress  
Mentor-Beetee  
District 4-Ethan & Tara  
Mentor-Finnick  
District 5-Lee & Foxface  
Mentor-Lyme  
District 6-Zoom & Zoe  
Mentor-Seeder  
District 7-Sam & Lizzie  
Mentor-Johanna  
District 8-Erik & Jenni  
Mentor-Cecelia  
District 9-Ravi & Melina  
Mentor-Blight  
District 10-Tex & Alyssa  
Mentor-Woof  
District 11-Thresh & Rue  
Mentor-Chaff  
District 12-Peeta & Katniss  
Mentor-Haymitch

After the interviews the capitol was going wild with madness over Peeta announcing his love for Katniss. So I can bet they have sponsors. The other big story is Glimmer she shined on stage with Caesar so I bet she also has sponsors other than that no-one was really great...

I went home to stay with Annie and Lindsay so we watched the games together. Usually there is no school during the games. Every one was watching this year...

Two weeks later...

The most crazy thing happened TWO PEOPLE WON! I was amazed that the head gamemaker allowed that but he eventually paid the price for his mistake. Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen won by both about to eat nightlock berries when Claudius stopped them and told them they had both won...

Over the next few months...

There was talk of rebellion everywhere and that katniss should be our mockingjay. At first nothing happened but then peacekeepers started to crack down on people everywhere. All but District 2. The Capitol has liked district 2 since District 13 was blown up by the Capitol...

Nine months later...

When the announcement was made for previous winners to go back into the arena for the 75th hunger games I was genuinely scared for myself and Annie. Of course Annie got picked and so did Finnick. Thankfully Mags-an 80 year old victor volunteered for Annie. Other victors i knew were reaped that day as well. The arena was a jungle that worked like a clock. As the final 8 were about to fight the screen went blank...

As soon Annie and I were done watching I got a message from someone and it said get yourself and your friends out of District 4. I got Annie and all the other people I knew into a large hovercraft. It was programmed to auto-pilot so it took us to district 13...

During the rebellion the rebels shot short propos or propaganda against the capitol, district were taken and lots of lives were lostbin these battles...

Later Finnick and Annie were getting married and it was a traditional District 4 wedding and I could tell Annie was happy. I was down in special weapons with Beetee and Gale when Beetee gave me a mechanical Trident that could do a bunch of things. I went out with Katniss Everdeen and Gale Hawthorne hunting(mostly talking) in the woods for 2 hours a day so I am really good friends with them now. Prim(Katniss' little sister) is one of my best friends in District 13...

Eventually a war broke out between the rebels and the Capitol. I was assigned with my friends to squad 452. We were to stay behind squad 451(the mockingjays squad) and watch their backs as we invaded the Capitol. We were watching them from a distance when the chaos began. Half Katniss's squad was dead in 2 minutes. We rushed in to help but a barrel of black goo erupted and forced us back till later...

We later rushed in and found a way to bypass the pods(obstacles to harm us) and go to the main square and we eventually took the capitol. My squad and I were awarded medals and other things. We were all moved to District 12. Where we rebuilt District 12 and I lived in a victor house with Annie and Katniss and Peeta lived in victor houses, my friends all shared a house and Haymitch had his but the other 4 houses were used by the people until they got houses up we had an amazing town there was everything we needed to be self sufficient. The people of District 12 loved it but there was still the ruins from the old District 12. We were governed by paylor(District 8's old rebel leader) and we had a republic.

4 years later...

I got married to Lindsay and I still live in District 12 near Peeta and Katniss Mellark. Sadly Finnick and Prim died in the war but now I am 22 years old and Lindsay is 21. Annie has a son and they come over for dinner all the time. Haymitch and Effie got married and they live in Haymitch's house. Rex, Gloss, Kara, Mertag, Abigail, and Audrey all still live in District 12 near us and it's really fun. Rex and Abigail got married, Kara and Mertag got married, and Audrey and Gloss got married...


End file.
